happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dead Music Go
The Dead Music Go is a HTFF episode. Plot Double A raps his song in front of Cub until Pop slaps his face and leaves with his son, AA depressed and walk away. He then sees Viola and Vinyl go off to school by a bus, he follows them inside but get surprised because the students aren't normal animals. There's water monster, dragon, humans, etc. AA goes to back seat sneakily, he hear a conversation between Viola and Vinyl. Viola says that she'll be performs her play violin on the concert. This make AA has idea to make him "popular", when the bus arrive at school, every students go out from it and walk to school. AA is dumbfounded what he just saw, a school with unique features. He goes inside of it. When he walks in, some students look at AA suspiciously, due either his species or his appearance or both. AA is get scared and quickly runs to a room, he panting but aware that he inside a classroom with bullies. He runs away while the bullies spit him with chewy papers, AA feels relief that the bullies gone, however, he pushes Flemming onto floor unintentionally, broken his project. Flemming becomes depress as well wrath, he looks at a fear AA and beats him up, throw him away to a room where Viola perform. Double A awakes and excited that he made it to the concert, so he performs his song in front of it but the group of musicians are unpleasant toward him. Bass is annoyed by his song, he get up from his perform then kicks AA out from the concert. AA stands up and goes back to the concert, when he raps his song again, Sousaphone blows him away with her sousaphone. However, he isn't feel please to them and decide to bring something "bigger". When the performs almost finished, AA appears again but this time with two large loudspeakers, he then starts rapping his song. But due the volume is loud, the loudspeakers blown and some musicians as well viewers are get injured. Brass unknowingly falls into Harp, causing his harp falling and slicing Cello. Her bow thrown into air and impaling Flute's eye, he screams and runs around until get tripped by Brass, he falls on ground and cymbals slice his head. Brass goes somewhere while closes his ears due AA's song, he reaches to the door but get slammed by it. Vinyl goes in, while AA still raps his song, Vinyl doesn't had any problems about hearing it (possibly because she wears her headphones). Viola tries to yell at Vinyl meanwhile Bass shoots his bows to loudspeakers only it bounces back and impales several viewers, though it misses Vinyl, who walks to storage room like just don't care about what the situation is. Some viewers are run away, Emmy runs too but get tripped and fell onto stairs, breaking her legs and arms. The bows then impale Emmy's head, pinning her into wall. Viola throws a vase on the loudspeakers, it turns low the volume. AA keeps rapping his song until the group of musicians are wrathful toward him, they then beat him up brutally, when Bass punches him, the ceiling collapsed and crushing the musicians and AA. Outside the concert, Vinyl sees the incident and just shrugs it, ending the episode. Deaths #Cello is sliced by Harp's harp. #Flute's head is sliced by Cymbal' cymbals. #Brass is get slammed by the door. #Some students impaled by Bass' bows. #Emmy's head is impaled by Bass' bows. #Viola, Bass, Sousaphone, Cymbal, Harp and AA are crushed by concert's collapses. Trivia *This first mark Viola's death. **This also first mark The Group of Musicians' debut and deaths. *Flute's death somewhat similar to Handy's fate on In A Jam. *Since Vinyl wears a headphone, it could possible that she hears the music on her headphones. However, if the music is loud, it should be injures her ears just like The Group of Musicians and the students have. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes